Hantei Genji
Hantei Genji was the son of the Kami Hantei and the second Emperor of Rokugan. Coronated 5 months after the death of his father. He was called the Shining Prince and Son of Heaven. To Change the World, by Rich Wulf He married a Doji woman, as his father had. Reign Hantei Genji was himself a fine poet, and under his reign, the arts flourished throughout Rokugan. Many of the cultural traditions of Rokugan began during his reign, no small amount of which were begun by Genji himself. The types of food eaten within the empire, interaction customs between samurai, and even the Shintao faith were developed directly under Genji. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 82 Marriage Hantei Genji married Doji Oborozukiyo, who was called by the poets of the day "the Lady of the Misty Moon." Siblings Genji had several siblings, most notably his brother Otomo Yamato. Yamato was one of the youngest sons of Hantei, and the first to take the Otomo family name. This began the tradition of the siblings of the Imperial Heir taking the Otomo name. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 38 Tsi family During his reign Hantei Genji was impressed with the work of the gaijin smith Tsi Wenfu and declared him no longer a gaijin and the Tsi family was founded. Way of the Samurai, p. 6 Ancestral Sword of the Hantei The Ancestral Sword of the Hantei, Kunshu, was forged for Hantei Genji by the legendary swordsmith Doji Yasurugi. Passion, by Rich Wulf Immortal Steel, by Shawn Carman Fox Clan Sword Genji had the Ancestral Sword of the Fox Clan taken from the Fox Clan sometime during the third century. It was given to Togashi Nyoko who reforged the sword and wrapped the hilt with silk made from the Kami Shinjo. Beneath the silk was secretly, per Genji's order, hidden the Black Scroll The Walking Horror of Fu Leng. The sword was then stolen by the Scorpion Clan and hidden beneath the mountains by Otosan Uchi. As it was officially the Scorpion's duty to guard the Black Scrolls, it is very likely that Genji authorized the Scorpion to take the sword. Nightmares Isawa's Last Wish The Isawa's Last Wish was a powerful and dangerous artifact, but had not been finished and was unstable. Genji decided to hide it in a small shrine in the mountains, but the Isawa and Asako families began arguing about who would control the shrine and guard the Wish. Genji tasked the Shiba family as guards of the Wish, as their bushi would not allow the device to reach out to the kami. Genji ordered that the Wish should never be finished, and Isawa's notes be destroyed. The Wish sensed that Genji had been a good man, once, but the world had changed him. To make the Empire safe, Genji had done many terrible things. Ascension of Hantei Genji Popular legend claims that, like his father, Hantei Genji did not die, but ascended to Tengoku.Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game: Third Edition, p. 11 External Links * Hantei Genji (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Imperial Leaders